Young justice: Daughter of Krypton
by zeona last
Summary: Her heart stopped. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep. It rang on. For so long until the nurses and doctors came flooding in to resuscitate her. But no, the gods did not allow her to breathe again. But they, however, rewarded her for the kindness, tenderness and goodwill she showed throughout her life. They gave her another life. One she would learn to cherish for the obstacles to come by.
1. Chapter 1

_1995\. Gotham City._

_"How are you my little angel?"  
"Ma, I'm 16. I'm not so little anymore." _Please call me that once more,_ she thought.  
"I know, Reeta. I know."  
"Ma, Can you go and get me some food from the canteen? I'm hungry." _Please just go. Don't see me die, _She thought.  
"Sure thing little angel." _

_And the pain started after she left. It thrashed her insides, kicking every gut in her body. It spreaded like wildfire. It felt like one too. It was slowly overtaking her, destroying what's left of her perfectly good cells. She clenched her teeth as steamy hot tears rolled down her dark cheeks.  
_ I love you ma. I love you. I'm sorry I have to leave now. But I'll be with the triplets and father, take care ma. Don't come too soon. _She thought._

_And then her heart stopped. The Ba-Bum, Ba-bum sound was never heard or felt ever again. Her eyes became glazed over; her yellow irises stared blankly at the blue sheets of the hospital bed. Her hands by her side, releasing grip on the sheets slowly as her life fades. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The heart monitor sprang back to life and screeched. The usual Beep, beep, beep sound was no more, replaced by the long beep. It rang for so long until the nurses and doctors came flooding in. One offed the monitor while the others tried to resuscitate her. But to no avail. The gods wasn't on their side this time. They forbade her to breathe once more. The mother burst in with hot congee in one hand and a phone in the other. Her face was an utter shock. She dropped both items. The congee hit the floor and the container burst open. Spilling the contents everywhere. She ran towards her dead daughter. But alas, the nurses saw and got hold of her, preventing her from doing so as the doctors were still trying to resuscitate her. She burst into tears and fell the floor. Crying, longing for her dead daughter to come back._

_The gods, however, rewarded Reeta for the kindness, tenderness and goodwill she showed throughout her life. They over looked her little sins that didn't really matter much. They gave her a new life. Another life that would give her happiness, a life not many could have. They gave her life that would challenge her. A life with many obstacles and walls to prevent her from moving. They want to see her cherish this second chance. They want to see her learn to cherish this life for the obstacles to come by. They dared her. And believed that she will perform better, so much better than they think she will._

**HiiiiiiYA!  
I'm Zeona and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and many many others to come.  
Btw, the character, Jeeta, belongs to cheskamouse of Deviantart. If you want to see how Jeeta looks like, This is the link: **** art/Jeeta-Rao-Daughter-of-Krypton-375124859  
Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_2004, gotham outskirts._

"Mum! Mum? Where are you? Mum!" _pat._ A soft footstep was heard. The nine years old spun around.  
"Mum?" The ceiling light swung back and forth all of a sudden. The walls illuminate momentarily when the light flashes at them. The girl spins around slowly. Taking in her dark, little one room apartment.  
"mum, please, no more games." And then, suddenly, there was a loud thud, like a basketball dropping onto the floor from a height. She spun around again.  
Her eyes landed on a ball like thing with long hair in the corner. The lights swung, flashing momentarily onto the thing. Her mouth opened. Ear shattering screams threatened to come out. But died in her throat. She was too horrified to scream. She clutched her neck. It pained, pained like hell. Her vision was beginning to blur. But she heard another thud. A softer one coming from the other direction. Her right. She turned, slowly.  
And she saw the rest of it.  
She saw her mother's body. Blood was still fresh and present on it, the lifeless, beheaded body hanging from a thick rope tied to the belows of her arms was terrifying. The turtle-neck shirt, or what was left from it, was smeared and torn all over with red. Trails of blood ran down the arms, dripping onto the cold marble floor at the hands. The fingers, the nails, they were ripped off. The skin around the area was tattered. The dark skin of the arms were covered in red, deep scratches. Some criss-crossed. The skirt was ripped. Revealing the inner sides, the panties were half ripped too, like they were pulled down, pulled apart, then placed it back again. The legs, they were scratched, but even worse. Some of the muscles could be seen, bones were sticking out at the joints. Blood oozed out from the openings. Now forming a puddle on the floor. The neck, the severed stump coming out of the turtle neck shirt, had a big, glowing green diamond sticking out of it.  
It made her feel nauseous for a bit. But she couldn't hang on much longer. The glowing green diamond was the last thing she saw.

* * *

"Must be unsettling for the young girl." The detective said. The scene before them was over-crowded with police officers. Flashing red and blue lights coming from the outside could be seen through the window. Some were taking photographs for evidence, some were scouring things around for clues. The scene before them all was by far the most gruesome in history. Worse than disembodied people, worse than how third degree burned people looked like.  
"Yea, I agree. Its gruesome for me too. I think I'm gonna puke soon." His partner said.  
"Don't give up now Dave, I'm still hangin' on." The detective replied. Walking off to examine the head. Dave followed.  
"Marla Jensen Rao. Age thirty-two, single-mother of one, widowed two-years ago. Husband died of a punctured lung." Dave said, giving almost a full description of what they know about her.  
"Yea, I know, read the description." The detective replied, hands on his waist. "What I want to know about is that green diamond. Never seen it before."  
He pointed towards the green diamond that was still stuck into the neck of the body. Dave made a sheepish face as he shrugged.  
"Never seen it before either, jim. It looks too bright and glowy to look like a jade. Too glossy too. I wonder what it is." He said. Getting closer to it by the second. He was drawn to it, like a hungry cat eyeing a rat. His eyes glimmered and shimmered in the glowy green light that was illuminated by the stone. He couldn't stop getting nearer to it, he couldn't stop being drawn to it, he couldn't stop looking. But alas, he was snapped out of his trance by the finger snap made by the detective.  
"Hey snap out of it." He said. "We ain't here for some diamond searching."  
Dave blinked continuously for a few seconds before focusing with reality. Jim looked at him weirdly before walking towards the body to inspect it.  
Dave had never felt like that before, the feeling of being entranced by it felt so alien to him. The feeling carried on with him till his death.

* * *

"Reeta, please, I really need you to cooperate with me or else I can't help you." She said. Reeta looked at her, silently and monotonously. Her big eyes stared at her blankly, with fading colours. Her small mouth was still closed, like it still was ever since three hours ago when they found her, unconscious and half dead. She was brought in for questioning after that. Not once had she said a word. Her yellow irises looked back at the hot chocolate drink she still held in her hands. She sucked in a big breath through her nose inaudibly and breathed out through the mouth, the air became colder than before. Much, much colder until the interrogator shivered and rubbed her shoulders to keep warm. Jeeta looked at her with an almost seeable scrunched up lip. She blew out another breath of air. Even colder than the last. The interrogator couldn't take it anymore and she stood up.  
"I'm going to go out for a moment ok?" She said and hurriedly walked out. Leaving the door to the room to slam. Jeeta's eye twitched against the loud bang. She placed the cup on the table and leaned back on the chair, hands cupped against together and on her lap. She shuts her eyes momentarily, thinking about random stuff, like ponies or ice cream, just to keep today's main headlines event out of her mind. But no matter what she thought about, they always seem to trace back to her mother.  
And she was reminded of her gruesome murder. Severed head, Scratches, lifeless eyes, dugged out nails, blood, swinging lights, and the green glowing diamond. Then the lights flickered, and the room was engulfed in darkness. But she didn't flinch one bit. She kept a steady breath, breathe in, breathe out.  
And when she finally opened her eyes to reveal her yellow irises that glowed in the dark, it had already been a minute after the blackout. She sat up straight. Taking the cup of hot chocolate in her hands again, she looked at the dark liquid as the lights slowly flickered back on. Another face appeared in the circle. The famous vigilante of the city, the man of mysteriousness, the man who strikes fear in criminals, the man who made Gotham a tad safer, The man who goes by the name of **Batman**.  
He walked into her vision, standing across the table, looking down at her.  
"Jeeta Rao." He bellowed. Jeeta looked up at him slowly, their gazes interlocking. She took a sip of the hot chocolate, or she was pretending to. She examined him, taking in all the gear he's wearing, she saw his muscles, they were big, large, as if he was able to snap a man's head with just a hand, she saw his circulatory system, they were healthy, not a tad of imperfection, she saw his bones, strong, nice and thick, hard to break, she saw through the fabric of the cowl, or she wanted to. _But_, she thought, _If I were to, he would become a someone to me. A someone of friends to protect and care, a family to die for. _She shook the thought away. She continued to look at him blankly, waiting for him, or someone, anyone, to speak up.  
He held out a hand. Out of the blue, But she took it anyway. He plucked a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it at the floor, creating a huge cloud of smoke in the room, a huge puff of grey to be exact. He picked her up and _disappeared_.

* * *

They stood in the night sky, blending in the darkness and having the city night lights as their only source of light. The night wind blew across the city sky, leaving cold air in its place. Reeta looked at her companion, waiting for him to speak up. And so he did.  
"Would you like to join me?" He said. Turning his head to look at the wide eyed girl. Her head was cocked to the side as she blinked furiously at him. _what the…? _She thought.  
"Adoption?" She asked. Softly. The first thing she said after three hours of drama. Batman turned to face the city momentarily before returning his attention back to her.  
"Adoption." He nodded quickly. "Yes, adoption."  
She heard him swallow an inaudible gulp. It was clear as crystal that he did. But she nodded anyway. She played with the cup of hot chocolate which was surprisingly still in her hands, and still warm. She took a sip of the rich chocolate. The first sip in hours.  
"Shall we go then?" He asked. "There is a lot of things in store for you."  
A small smile crept to her lips as she nodded slightly.

_That was twelve years ago._

* * *

**Yes people, I know its late. It was supposed to be posted last fri/sat but I forgot and didn't remember until just now. And by that time, one week had already passed. Meep.  
I'm sorry if batman feels a little bit too irregular/OOC. I don't know how to express batman. :D Sry about that XD.  
Jk jk, I hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day too!**

**Disclaimer: Young justice and characters Aint mine. But the plot is. Not even Jeeta Belong to me. It belongs to a deviantartist. The cover too.  
Ciaosu!**


	3. Chapter 3

_2010, july 7, batcave_

"What are you doing?"  
"Contemplating." He replied  
"About?"  
"Robin and the others formed a 'team' and they wanted to be treated as equals, instead of sidekicks." He said.  
"Oh."  
She placed her arms on the batcomputer table. Watching him think assess the situation. She looked at his face. It didn't change one bit for the past few years, or so, if she could recall. It was the same angular jaw, the same thin lipped mouth, that was constantly frowning. She could recall a particular situation which was related to that. It was a fine afternoon she was spending with her mentor/ father in the office of wayne enterprises.  
"_Why do frown so much?" She asked suddenly. looking at him through her book of fables, with her X-ray vision. He stopped work for awhile and looked at her.  
_"_Why do you say so?" He asked. And watched her shrug.  
_"_You have that frown every time you're in uniform. I never saw you smile. I want to know why" She said. Alas, putting the book down to make an official eye contact with him.  
_"_So that I could look intimidating. So criminals would be scared of me." He said. In the most childish way he could so she would understand. She mouthed an 'O' and went back to her book, just as he went back to his paper work.  
_She grinned a small grin. _Good times, _She thought, _Good times._ The batcomputer suddenly rang out. The duo was jolt to reality and alert instantly. Even though it was just a video call request sent by Dick.  
"Batman. Jeeta." He greeted.  
"Robin."  
"Little brother." Jeeta looked at him uninterestedly. _He's impatient_. She thought. She watch him narrow his eyes at her before speaking up, turning to batman first.  
"It's really starting to get on my nerves, Batman. I want to know the answer right now." He said. The mentor gave his sidekick 'the glare'. The Glare that could make a criminal cower in fear upon sight. But however, because of being under him for quite a few years, Robin wasn't at all affected by it. He just continued to look at him, unnerved. Jeeta shook her head internally. She left. She left the table, leaving Batman and Robin to discuss about the team. She left, the distance between them slowly drowning out the yells and calm talks that transpired in the cave. Though it immediately stopped the moment the lift doors closed and began to ascend upwards. The ride took less than five seconds to reach the floor, and she was immediately greeted by the oldest family member in the family.  
"Miss Jeeta."  
"Alfred."  
"Would you care for some supper?" He asked. Holding out a dish of homemade ham and cheese sandwiches, that had blow torched till golden bread and piping hot, melting cheese and picnic ham, and two glasses of hot milk, served on a silver tray. "Ham and cheese and milk."  
Jeeta smiled. Taking two of the sandwiches and a glass of milk.  
"Thank you." She said. Before speeding down the hallway and into her room.  
She wanted to wait until morning to give batman her thoughts about Robin's request, so as to not put even more weight on him.

As she ate the sandwich, she sat on her armchair, legs on the arms of the chair. Thinking, thinking about joining the team. _That is if there will be one._ She thought.  
_Nah, next time. Not now, too early._

* * *

_June 22 2016, wayne manor_

Her black boots clicked and clacked in a low sound against the polished and fine marble tiles of the grand manor. She wore black. A black turtle-neck, long sleeved dress, black stockings, low black boots. She had just attended the funeral of one of the valuable members of the team. He helped saved the world, though the price was death, and he knowing that he was slower than the other duo and couldn't help them much, he did it anyway. One may never see his cherubic smiles and not-that-funny jokes and contagious laughter ever again.  
_Maybe, maybe its not death._ She thought. _Maybe he was teleported to somewhere else. Maybe.  
_The halls finally became quiet as she stopped in front of her little brother's door, the man who lost one of his best friends, the man who didn't attend the funeral, who stayed cooped up in his room and moping while the rest, though sad and grief, went to the funeral. Her hand raised to knock the door.

"Leave me alone."

Jeeta knocked on the door anyways. After that, immediately, there was a glass shatter from the other side. The object impacted upon the door and broke instantly into pieces. She sighed inaudibly. Calmly, she tried opening the door. Only to find it locked. And then, with a bit of force, she tried the door again. Turning the handle, and breaking the lock, and in turn, opening the brown mahogany door.

"I Said Leave Me Alone!" He yelled. And threw a china vase which he used to love so much. Jeeta caught it with ease as it flew to her face directly. She set down the vase onto the floor, then closed the door to give them both privacy.  
"You weren't like this when you were with the team when he died." She said. Dick glanced at her before returning to his hands.  
"Oh yea?" He said. "Some people tend to mask their emotions in front of others then go into privacy and let those emotions out."  
Jeeta nodded. _True. _She walked towards him after that. Standing in front of him and leaning down enough to see what was in his hands. It was a framed picture, taken when the team was at its happiest. Wally was obvious being the biggest and nearest to the camera, his face appeared at the lower right hand corner, taking up one-forth of the picture, and simultaneously making it look like the rest of the members of the team are little people.

Jeeta smiled. Such happy moment captured at the perfect time. It was rare phenomenon. There were many things she wanted to say to him, things that matters a lot but now, somehow, the situation now makes everything feel small. She left the room, leaving Dick on his own whilst she went into her own's.

White walls, black laminated floor, black and white desks, black cupboard, white rug, everything was black and white, and had a tad of vintage.  
Everything was different from six years ago. The room was dark, having it to be raining outside and the lights off. Her yellow irises glowed magnificently in the dark, yellow and black.

She took off her shoes and flew to the black and white bed. Her body plopped down on it upon being above it. She wasn't lethargic, no, it was far from that. She was well awake. She was thinking.  
Should she or should she not? For five years, eleven months and sixteen days, she had been contemplating. Was now the right time?  
They had just lost a member. They would be grieving, sad, and probably angry at the arrangement. She shook the thought away, now was obviously not the time. She will delay until the next month.

_Bam! Crash! _And she was already on her feet and alert. A beloved ceramic vase fell from one of her many desks. The blue vase was a gift from Alfred, who said, ten years ago, that it was a pity to throw away when Bruce said he didn't need it, the vase was filled with flowers of red soon after it was given to Jeeta.  
Water spilled from the vase when it impacted with the floor, the flowers were scattered everywhere. Something is in here and she didn't like it, for it had broke a once in a lifetime gift.  
Jeeta heard padded feet, prancing around her, around the vintage room. An animal. It was sitting calmly on her bed, with its slow dancing tail, and irregular eyes on her. One-fourth of her cautiousness flexed. With agility and speed of sound, she lightly pinched on the kitten's neck and placed it on the dark floor. The kitten blended in the black easily, Jeeta could hear it explore it's new surroundings on it's quiet, padded paws. Jeeta cleaned the mess the animal made, the glass shards and the water, she found a new, but smaller vase within seconds to hold the flowers. Jeeta threw away the remains of the blue vase into a black dustbin. Just after, she had a crazy thought.  
She checked the time on the ticking vintage clock.6:14. Not that bad, her favourite place on earth might not be crowded anymore.

_2004, Gotham public beach_

_Splash!_  
Water.  
Wind.  
Waves.  
She twitched at every sound made. They were so loud, to her. She never knew why everything was so loud to her only, every pin drop, every mouse squeak, every sound made possible, were made loud to her ears.  
"You sure you don't want to swim? We didn't come here for sun tan only, you know."  
She jumped at her mother's sudden voice. She nodded quickly, standing up quietly, and walked towards the vast body of water silently. A gentle touch of the water with the tip of her feet to test out the temperature. It sent a jolt through her body, up her spine, sending shivers down her bones. She adapted quickly. Stepping a full step towards and into the blue liquid. Her body adapted, and she was happy with the current temperature. She continued to walk. Every small step of hers made her go deeper into the sea. And alas, finally, as her chin touched the surface of the water, she took a deep, deep breath. Then her head went in.

Blue. Clear, though dark, blue. The prettiest colour she'd seen in all of her seven years on earth. And though her ears were in deep water, she could still hear the clear sounds of happy screams from people above water. She forced her feet onto the sea bed. It was a miracle her small supply of oxygen hasn't ran out. She continued to walk. Descending deeper into the sea. Surprisingly, the pressure of the water did not affect her, not in any way. As she walked deeper, and deeper, the more wonderful, colourful it became. Coral reefs, shells, fishes, clams. Everywhere.  
Then she stepped onto the seafloor. The floor of the sea.  
She tilted her head up to see above her. She saw blue. Sunlight trying to come into the water. She saw miniature people on floats. Her mouth tried to open in awe. But the part of her brain that wants to live forced it shut. She turned to look in front of her. And to see a surprise.  
A boy. With skin as dark as hers, and hair as white as her own. She nearly screamed, her mouth nearly opened. Her hands clamped it shut upon instinct. The boy was just as surprised as she was. His mouth was opened, and his eyebrows were knitted, furrowing together in disbelief.

"quem é você?" He asks. Jeeta's head tilted to the side. Completely confused at what he's saying.  
"Who are you." He asks again, in a language she understands. She was about to answer. Her mouth almost opened, when she realized she's on a small supply of oxygen, and if she doesn't get more, she's gonna drown and die. She cupped her mouth, holding out a hand, offering a handshake.  
The boy took it cautiously. His hand slowly grabbed hers, and they shook hands. Then she shot upwards. Bursting onto the surface of the water.  
Down on the bottom of the ocean, before he swam away, he finally understood what the handshake meant.

_Nice meeting you, we shall meet again. _

But they never did.

_Present_

The last place she thought she would be at after a person's funeral. The beach. The past few minutes was a blur. She wanted to go to the beach to cool her head, and here she was, at the public beach, on a wednesday, in a black two piece swimming suit, where the sleeves are long and she's showing the dark skin of her model-like legs, and her hair was loosely braided, and she was sitting on the white sand of the glorious beach closely to the water, with her legs stretched out together in the blue liquid of the sea.

She could hear the waves crashing together. So clearly. There wasn't any happy screaming, yelling, shouting, today was too sad to play. She was the only one there. Or so.

There was another man who decided to come to the beach. This dark skinned man decided to come to the beach, have a nice breath of fresh air, then pour out his tears while seating on a rock at the sea. His button-up shirt was wet because of the high tide earlier in the day, his black pants were worse, they were drenched, his shoes were gone. He took them off earlier and they got swept away by the sea. He wasn't wearing socks, they were too itchy for him.  
He cupped his face with a hand and wept silently. Mourning the loss of a good friend, teammate, quietly.

"I see I'm not the only one here."

He stopped. Rubbing away the tears in his eyes, he moved to turn around to face his unknown company. He saw a woman, with skin a tad darker than his own and hair as white, as white as his, her hair was braided ever so slightly, her black swimming top and black bottoms were dry, she wasn't swimming.

"Who are you?" Kaldur asks the woman. Jeeta kept a straight face. She began to walk front, her feet sank deep into the soft blue waves, then in moments, it reached her thighs. She placed her hand on the rock, which was now beside her. Kaldur looked down at the woman, waiting for an answer, still. Jeeta continued to look to the sun.  
The sun gave her warmth, strength, power. She felt alive again, in all of the years that passed.

"I had never seen someone enjoy the sun as much as superman." Kaldur suddenly said. He looked at the setting sun as well. "Are you human?"  
Jeeta looked at kaldur. She reached out a hand, she was offering a handshake. And in seconds, Kaldur remembered a time where this situation happened before. But this time, they were above water.  
"Don't leave me hanging." She said. Kaldur took her hand immediately, they both shook a firm handshake. He smiled, a small one at that. Their hands released and went back to the sides. Jeeta then walked towards the vast body of water. The water level increased to her waist, then her collar, she took a deep breath, and as blue covered her, Kaldur dived into the sea, and swam towards her.

They were on the seafloor, when Kaldur asked.  
"Do you want a tour of the sea?"  
Jeeta nodded.

* * *

**Chapter 3!  
****I hope you guys enjoyed it and see ya soon. Hopefully.  
Cuz' I have 'exams' comin up. They're little tests that make you go crazy.  
****See ya!**


End file.
